A Perfect Image
by Shorty
Summary: Sora is unsatisfied with her appearence. How far will she go?
1. Default Chapter Title

A Perfect Image  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I think I may have said this over 50 times...  
  
* Author's notes and comments are in asterisks and I tend to swear. *  
  
  
Sora was getting ready for school, it was starting in half an hour or so. She brushed her auburn hair, **I'm not going to say orangey brown hair, how nice does that sound? ** And glanced in her body length mirror which leaned against her bedroom wall. She couldn't help but feel unattractive at times, just like every other teenage girl **well except for the conceited ones**. She always heard girls talking about what size at the waist they were, especially when it was very small and call themselves fat. **That really pisses me off, even though I do it to myself sometimes...** She also often heard girls discussing their weight, it was an often range from 90-115 pounds and they called themselves heavy. Sora felt rather ridiculous about thinking of such superficial things. It was unnecessary. Sora was a perfect size two and barely 100 pounds. Tai didn't seem to care about her appearance, but what did she know...she didn't know if he liked her or not...  
  
  
Sora saw Tai and Matt sitting on a bench looking at what appeared to be a magazine outside of Odiba Junior High. When she approached them she saw that they were looking in one of those teeny-bopper magazines.... **tee hee**  
  
"Sarah Michelle Gellar is pretty hot," Tai said.  
  
"Britney Spears is way hotter!!!" Matt declared.  
  
"Britney Spears dresses like a skank," Tai explained. **She is!***  
  
"J-14, eh?" Sora chuckled...  
  
"It's Kari's! I found it lying around the living room and I was bored so I decided to check it out! Little did I know that there would be some hot chicks!" Tai explained.  
  
"Uh huh," Sora said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I better give this to Kari but in the meantime, would you mind if I walked you to class?" Tai asked.  
  
"Not at all," Sora replied and shot Tai a little smile.  
  
Tai carried Sora's books for her until they had reached her class. Sora pecked Tai on the cheek and walked into class. While preparing for class she came across the issue of J-14 and saw the picture of Sarah Michelle Gellar.  
  
"So this is what Tai likes? A perfect, skinny, pretty blond? Wait, wasn't she originally a brunette? That's not the point, if Tai wants this then I guess I should try to be this..." Sora thought.  
  
It was lunch, Sora grabbed a tray and headed for the lunch line where she met up with Tai.  
  
"Hey, how was class?" Tai asked cheerfully and grabbed some fries and two slices of pizza.  
  
"The same as usual," Sora replied and grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water. "I need to diet..." Sora thought.  
  
"Is that all you're eating?!" Tai asked Sora, eyes widened.  
  
"I'm not that hungry," Sora explained.**eek sounds like me**  
  
"Oh, alright," Tai said and walked with Sora towards a lunch table.  
  
During all of lunch Sora barely touched her sandwich, Tai was looking at Sora worried.  
  
"Sora, are you going to finish that?" Tai asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, because if you aren't I'll have it," Matt said.  
  
"No, go ahead..." Sora said.  
  
Matt grabbed of what remained of Sora's sandwich and ate it in a matter of seconds. Sora was still rather hungry but she was dieting. Tai began worrying about Sora...  
  
"I shouldn't worry so much, she's just not hungry," Tai thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day Sora went to the Odiba Pharmacy, she browsed through the isles until she came across the diet pills she saw an add for on TV. She quickly paid for them, and after reading the instructions she popped a pill into her mouth. She then headed home, where her mother was preparing dinner....  
  
Sora moved her dinner around her plate...  
  
"Sora you've hardly touched your dinner," her mother exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not very hungry, Mama," Sora explained.  
  
"Alright, I'll clean up," her mother said and cleared off the table.  
  
Sora headed to the bathroom to weigh herself....  
  
  
Sora was rather hungry the next day but popped a diet pill in her mouth right after she left her apartment for school.  
  
  
Sora's first class was almost unbearable, she was so hungry. As soon as the class was over she popped another pill in her mouth...   
  
  
It was now lunch, and Sora was very tempted to order a whole pizza...but instead she ordered a sandwich, an apple and an iced tea.   
  
She then walked over to the table where she found Tai and Yamato eating their lunch. Tai glanced over to Sora's lunch tray with concern. He shook it off…  
  
"Tai are you hungry?" Sora asked.  
  
"What? Yeah…" Tai replied quickly.  
  
"Well you can have my lunch…" Sora began.  
  
"NO!" Tai practically screamed.  
  
Sora and Yamato looked at Tai confused.  
  
"It's alright, I've got my own lunch," Tai said quickly and turned to his lunch and began eating.  
  
"Okay," said Sora and she then took a bite out of her sandwich. It was like heaven, she had been so hungry, but she then remembered about her diet. Sora sighed, she took a sip of her iced tea and read the nutrition information on the side of the bottle. Tai watched her, his face was full with concern...  
  
"What is up with her??? First she starts eating less, and now she's reading about calories and crap...is she sick? She doesn't look sick, she looks perfectly fine to me, but of course Sora ALWAYS looks fine to me..." Tai thought.  
  
"Sora, are you feeling sick?" Tai asked Sora, looking straight at her, waiting for her response.  
  
"What? No, I'm fine. Why do you ask Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's just nothing really, anyways I've got to go to soccer practice. See you guys later? Oh yeah, me and Koushiro were thinking that we all go out for a game of soccer on Thursday, you know all of us. Jyou's even coming. You up for it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure!" Sora chirped.  
  
"That's fine with me, hey I've got to go too, see you guys later," Yamato said and headed off.  
  
"Later Sora!" Tai yelled and walked off.  
  
Sora looked down at her lunch, she took another few bites of her sandwich and one bite of her apple. She then took her tray and emptied it into the garbage. She popped another pill into her mouth.  
  
As soon as Sora arrived home after school she was headed towards the bathroom to weigh herself. Sora slowly walked towards the scale and stepped up on it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was exhausted after another soccer practice. He was perspiring and was extremely tired. He took a seat on a bench to rest. Sora came to mind...  
  
"I know Sora says that she's not sick but, but I know there is something wrong!" Tai thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sora sighed as she got off the scale.   
  
"I gained 5 pounds?" Sora said to herself  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted and looked away at the toilet **uh oh**. Sora thought for a moment...  
  
"No one's home, I might as well give it a try..."  
  
Sora put her fingers in her mouth slowly reached to her throat and pushed down. Sora began coughing and gagging. She eventually got it all out...**Okay, she puked...she barfed...unless you didn't realize what she was doing!** She was glad the calories were out of her system, but the smell was absolutely disgusting.  
  
"It was only a test, but the calories are out and I don't have to worry," Sora said.  
  
  
Sora was running laps in gym class, it seemed like to her that she was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. She was slowly trailing behind everyone, almost unable to take it much longer. She craved for food, she needed it desperately...lunch had passed less than an hour ago. Sora walked off to get a drink, she then headed towards her bag and popped another pill into her mouth...Sora sat down on the bench for a few minutes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taichi and Koushiro were waiting patiently for the others to arrive at Odiba City Park. A figure was in the distance...  
  
"Is that Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
"It appears so..." Koushiro said but Tai had already ran off to greet her. Koushrio shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Hey Tai!" Sora greeted.  
  
"Hey Sora, ready for a good game of soccer? Or have you lost it..." Tai asked her.  
  
"Who me? Well Tai, I don't know...I haven't played in a while..." Sora explained.  
  
"So then it'll be easier for me to beat you!" Tai said even though he knew that Sora would be on his team. Tai dragged Sora off to the field where Koushiro was talking to Yamato and Jyou.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tai cheerfully said.  
  
"Hey..." Jyou replied. "What's up with Tai?" Jyou whispered to Yamato.  
  
"Sora arrived," Yamato explained.  
  
Jyou nodded his head and then noticed that Takeru, Hakari and the others had arrived.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Davis yelled.  
  
They all greeted each other and eventually began the game of soccer. Tai, Sora, Yamato, Hikari and Takeru were one team and the other team consisted of Daisuke, Koushiro, Jyou, Miyako and Iori.  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed and Tai's team was beating Daisuke's team horribly. **^_~** Sora was getting worn out, she felt like she was going to faint any moment now...as a matter of fact she did. **Tee hee**  
  
Tai ran quickly over to Sora, wondering what was wrong.   
  
"Sora! Sora! Wake up! What the hell is going on? Come on Sora!" Tai yelled half way near hysteria.  
  
Sora slowly regained consciousness and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Tai's big brown eyes, she could stare into them all day...  
  
"Sora!" Tai exclaimed and held Sora close **KAWAII!!! **.  
  
"AHEM!" Daisuke said.  
  
Tai realized what he was doing and let go of Sora. He blushed and turned away from the already blushing Sora...  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" Miyako asked.  
  
Tai turned back at Sora and said, "You said you weren't sick..."  
  
"I'm not, I'm just tired," Sora explained softly.  
  
"Well you scared the living crap out of Tai," Yamato smirked.  
  
Tai and Sora began blushing again...  
  
"Well I'll take Sora home and you guys can continue playing," Tai said and helped Sora to her feet.  
  
  
Tai and Sora had finally arrived at her apartment; they didn't speak a word on the way there. Tai had decided to break the silence, for it was irritating him.  
  
"Sora are you sure that there's nothing wrong?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Yes, you can stop worrying yourself to death! I don't need you worrying about me 24/7" Sora blurted but as soon as she finished her sentence she regretted every word that she said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Tai said and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Tai, I..." Sora began...  
  
"Well, I'm going to let you rest. Good night, Sora. I hope you'll be better in the morning," Tai said and turned around and headed home.  
  
Sora entered her apartment and closed the door. She leaned back on the door and began breaking down in tears...  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" Sora said to herself aloud.  
  
Sora was basically starving she headed towards her fridge and got out some ice cream. **The relaxing food, yummy** She ate two bowls in less than 10 minutes, she then just remembered about her weight…  
  
She headed towards the bathroom once again, towards the scale once again, no change but it wasn't good enough. Not for Tai, not for anyone, not for her or so she thought.  
  
Fingers…  
  
Mouth…  
  
Throat…  
  
Down…  
  
Up…  
  
It…  
  
Comes…   
  
  
Sora sighed in relief, she left the bathroom and headed to her room, she was exhausted.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tai, was it just me or has Sora lost weight all of a sudden?" Kari asked.  
  
"I've noticed too…" Tai agreed.  
  
"Is she dieting?" Kari asked eyes widened.  
  
"I don't understand why she would, it's worrying me," Tai admitted.  
  
"I know! How about you go cook her dinner or something tomorrow night?" Kari suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea Kari! Thanks!" Tai said and gave Kari a hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sora awoke the next morning, she got ready for school and…took a look at herself in the mirror **the evil mirror**. She was revolted, sickened, disgusted she hit the mirror away with her hand, which caused it to fall. Sora watched in shock as the mirror shattered into many little pieces that were scattered all over her bedroom floor. As Sora picked up the pieces of the broken mirror she thought to herself about superstition.  
  
"It's just hype, that's all…but maybe I will have bad luck for seven years. Maybe that means Tai will never feel the same about me that I do him." Sora worried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was completely content while walking to school, feeling awfully proud of himself actually…even thought HE didn't think of the idea. Oh well what did it matter…  
  
In the distance he saw whom…Sora? Yes it was Sora! Tai ran up to Sora who was walking slowly, she seemed distracted.  
  
"Sora!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? Oh Tai!" Sora said.  
  
"I was thinking, how would you like to come over to my place tonight and have dinner?" Tai asked her with pleading eyes.  
  
Sora was about to say no but Tai's big brown eyes were filled with such happiness, such hope, she couldn't say no. She sighed but reluctantly agreed. Tai was ecstatic, he grabbed Sora's arm and ran to school with Sora dragging along behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora had arrived at Tai's apartment, she was rather nervous. She has been "visiting" the toilet after eating almost every meal now for the past few days. She couldn't stop; it was an addiction it was like a drug. If it was going to get those calories out of her system and give her the perfect image, the perfect figure, the perfect girl for Tai, she would keep on going. She popped another pill in her mouth…  
  
Sora knocked on the door and Tai came rushing to the door to greet her.   
  
"Hey Tai," Sora greeted.  
  
"Hey Sora, come in," Tai said and opened the door for Sora.  
  
Sora sat down by Tai's kitchen table, which was elegantly decorated, courtesy of Kari of course. There was a lobster in the center, which looked absolutely delicious, Sora hasn't eaten anything lately that had such a great flavor you could smell it **I'm hungry…sorry ^_^ hmmm lobster**. In her mind she was practically drooling, but no, calories, nothing but calories, calories that would make her gain weight, she couldn't…unless…  
  
Tai sat down across from Sora with a cute grin across his face, he seemed rather pleased with himself. He had done all of this, with the occasional help of Kari and perhaps he could discuss things with Sora, or maybe she'll forget about dieting, she looked so thin, she looked as if she was a twig or a toothpick!   
  
"Dinner looks great Tai," Sora commented.  
  
"Really? You think so? Thanks!" Tai grinned.  
  
"I'm practically starving…"   
  
Tai's eyes widened…  
  
Sora took notice and picked up her fork and began eating, Tai was more relax and then began eating as well, and they began conversing and other such. The evening was simply perfect, or so it seemed until they had just finished dinner.  
  
Tai laid back in his chair and sighed, he was stuffed ** awww**. Sora slowly got up and headed towards…the washroom.  
  
Well you know what she did…  
  
Fingers  
  
Mouth  
  
Throat  
  
Down  
  
Up  
  
No more…  
  
Sora sighed once again. She washed her hands and sprayed the washroom with air-freshener she found in the cupboards. Sora returned to find Tai looking at her rather strangely.  
  
"Sora are you okay?" Tai asked her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um…yeah I'll be okay but it's getting late so I should be going. Goodnight Tai thanks for dinner," Sora said quickly and practically ran out the door.   
  
Tai sighed; he just shook his head and tried not to think about it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's 11:30 at Sora's apartment, Sora's in bed right after she weighed herself. A door slammed shut, Sora's mother is home.  
  
"I keep on forgetting to buy a new scale…" Sora's mother mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tai! How'd it go?" Kari asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Great…I think…" Tai said.  
  
"Think?" Kari asked him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well she went to the washroom and I heard these choking like noises when she came out she just rushed home…" Tai explained.  
  
Kari stepped back, she thought…but shook it off.  
  
Tai sighed.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, maybe she was having…upset stomach?" Kari suggested.  
  
"Maybe…" Tai said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later…  
  
A whistle blows…  
  
"Sora, you haven't been doing so well for the past week or so. Is something wrong?" Sora's coach asked her.  
  
"What? No I just haven't been feeling well," Sora explained.  
  
"Alright, but I want you to see a doctor if it gets worse," Sora's coach instructed.  
  
Sora sighed and nodded her head. She looked at her watch and it was almost noon. Time of lunch…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was walking down the street and saw Sora in the distance. He was about to go out for lunch, maybe Sora would like to join him. Tai ran up to Sora **again…tee hee*.  
  
"Tai! Hi!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! I'm was going to grab some pizza do you wanna come?" Tai asked her cheerfully.  
  
"Ummm…."   
  
"Great! Let's go!" Tai said and dragged Sora to the pizza parlor.  
  
"TAI!!!" Sora yelled shakily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai and Sora sat down at a table, Tai order 3 slices of pizza while Sora ordered one, and Tai's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Sora is that ALL?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Yes!" Sora exclaimed. "Sorry…"  
  
Tai just shut up…  
  
When the pizza arrived Tai practically inhaled his first slice. Sora just sat looking at her slice…  
  
"The fat, the oil, the calories…all in that one slice," she thought.  
  
Tai just finished his second piece and noticed Sora staring at her slice.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat that?" Tai asked her.  
  
Sora slowly picked up the pizza and took once satisfying bite from it. Never had she thought pizza had ever tasted so good.  
  
Tai sighed in relief and started on his third slice. Sora eventually finished that ONE slice. She tried to fight the urge of "visiting" the toilet but she couldn't, she gave in and headed for the restrooms.  
  
In  
  
Throat  
  
Down  
  
Up  
  
It  
  
Comes  
  
Again…  
  
Sora returned to the table where she found Tai ordering another slice. "How come he isn't fat?" She wondered.  
  
"Hey, I got to go finish up my geography homework. Ato!" Sora said and headed out the door.  
  
Tai sighed, something came rolling towards his feat. It was a bottle…  
  
' Diet Pills ' it read.   
  
"What the fuck…Sora…."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora closed up her geography textbook. Her phone rang she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Sora, it's Tai"  
  
"Hey Tai,"  
  
"We need to talk, I'll meet you at the park. Bye"  
  
Tai hung up.  
  
"He was in a rush…" Sora thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora saw Tai standing in the middle of the soccer field. He was looking at the sun beginning to set.  
  
"Tai?" Sora said.  
  
Tai turned around to face Sora. "I found these when you left," he said as he held up her bottle of dieting pills.  
  
Sora gasped and stepped back.  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking?!?!" Tai yelled.  
  
"I just…" Sora began.  
  
"WHAT?! WANTED TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TWIG?!?!" Tai asked.  
  
"I'M NOT A TWIG TAI!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Look at yourself damn it! You look sick!" Tai shouted.  
  
"I'm FAT! Now give me my god damn pills!!!!" Sora demanded.  
  
"You wanna know what the fuck I think if your damn pills?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora just looked at him.  
  
Tai threw the pills in the distance, out of sight.  
  
"TAI?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" Sora asked him.  
  
"You don't need them! You're going to get sick! You can seriously do damage to yourself! You could die" Tai exclaimed, his voice began getting weak…tears began to form…  
  
"WOULD YOU RATHER ME TAKE PILLS OR HOARK TIL MY HEART'S CONTENT?!" Sora asked him, near tears and half way near hysteria.  
  
Tai was shocked…but it began to make sense now, the dinner, at lunch…  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING?!!" Tai asked.  
  
"YES!" Sora screamed.  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOUSELF DAMN IT!!! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?!" Tai yelled.  
  
Sora was silent but tears began forming in her eyes…  
  
"Do you know what the hell would happen to me if something bad happened to you? I CARE ABOUT YOU DAMN IT!!! I wouldn't be able to get over it!!! Didn't you think about yourself? Your family? Your friends? ME?!?! I WOULD KILL MYSELF!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"I DID THIS FOR YOU!" Sora cried.  
  
Tai was confused… "For me?" he asked.  
  
"YES! I WANTED TO BE SLIM AND PERFECT FOR YOU!" Sora cried and at hysteria.  
  
"You are perfect," Tai said.  
  
"No I'm not damn it! I'm fucking ugly, I'm fucking fat and I'm everything you don't want. You don't know how it is to feel ugly everyday. I'm a goddamn dog compared to Mimi! I'm a horrendous ugly hag who doesn't deserve to live! I don't want to go on and not have you…" Sora cried.  
  
Tai was speechless but if he didn't say something soon Sora would be shatter inside emotionally.  
  
"I love you," Tai said.  
  
"No you don't! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT!" Sora refused to believe it. She turned around, not facing Tai.  
  
Tai grabbed Sora and made her look at him.  
  
"Now if you don't believe me then why would I be here right now?" Tai asked her.  
  
"You don't want me to die," Sora sniffed.  
  
"But what did I say before?" Tai said.  
  
"That you would kill yourself but you-" Sora was cut off. Tai's finger was on her lips.  
  
"No, I would and I'm not just saying that. I love you and I couldn't go on without you. So I won't let anything happen to you," Tai said.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Sora asked him.  
  
"Of course!" Tai said and give Sora a sweet kiss on the lips. **Sound familiar? ^_~**  
  
The End  
  
No I am not bulimic!!! Dear god…this is for all you damn chicas that say your fat and your not. I got over that phase now so can you!!! I'm sorry that was a very queer fic but I was just mad. Alright! Next ficcy be in a while!  
  
E-mail: shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
ICQ: 44473419  
Site: http://taisora.cjb.net  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Perfect Image  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I think I may have said this over 50 times...  
  
* Author's notes and comments are in asterisks and I tend to swear. *  
  
  
Sora was getting ready for school, it was starting in half an hour or so. She brushed her auburn hair, **I'm not going to say orangey brown hair, how nice does that sound? ** And glanced in her body length mirror which leaned against her bedroom wall. She couldn't help but feel unattractive at times, just like every other teenage girl **well except for the conceited ones**. She always heard girls talking about what size at the waist they were, especially when it was very small and call themselves fat. **That really pisses me off, even though I do it to myself sometimes...** She also often heard girls discussing their weight, it was an often range from 90-115 pounds and they called themselves heavy. Sora felt rather ridiculous about thinking of such superficial things. It was unnecessary. Sora was a perfect size two and barely 100 pounds. Tai didn't seem to care about her appearance, but what did she know...she didn't know if he liked her or not...  
  
  
Sora saw Tai and Matt sitting on a bench looking at what appeared to be a magazine outside of Odiba Junior High. When she approached them she saw that they were looking in one of those teeny-bopper magazines.... **tee hee**  
  
"Sarah Michelle Gellar is pretty hot," Tai said.  
  
"Britney Spears is way hotter!!!" Matt declared.  
  
"Britney Spears dresses like a skank," Tai explained. **She is!***  
  
"J-14, eh?" Sora chuckled...  
  
"It's Kari's! I found it lying around the living room and I was bored so I decided to check it out! Little did I know that there would be some hot chicks!" Tai explained.  
  
"Uh huh," Sora said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I better give this to Kari but in the meantime, would you mind if I walked you to class?" Tai asked.  
  
"Not at all," Sora replied and shot Tai a little smile.  
  
Tai carried Sora's books for her until they had reached her class. Sora pecked Tai on the cheek and walked into class. While preparing for class she came across the issue of J-14 and saw the picture of Sarah Michelle Gellar.  
  
"So this is what Tai likes? A perfect, skinny, pretty blond? Wait, wasn't she originally a brunette? That's not the point, if Tai wants this then I guess I should try to be this..." Sora thought.  
  
It was lunch, Sora grabbed a tray and headed for the lunch line where she met up with Tai.  
  
"Hey, how was class?" Tai asked cheerfully and grabbed some fries and two slices of pizza.  
  
"The same as usual," Sora replied and grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water. "I need to diet..." Sora thought.  
  
"Is that all you're eating?!" Tai asked Sora, eyes widened.  
  
"I'm not that hungry," Sora explained.**eek sounds like me**  
  
"Oh, alright," Tai said and walked with Sora towards a lunch table.  
  
During all of lunch Sora barely touched her sandwich, Tai was looking at Sora worried.  
  
"Sora, are you going to finish that?" Tai asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, because if you aren't I'll have it," Matt said.  
  
"No, go ahead..." Sora said.  
  
Matt grabbed of what remained of Sora's sandwich and ate it in a matter of seconds. Sora was still rather hungry but she was dieting. Tai began worrying about Sora...  
  
"I shouldn't worry so much, she's just not hungry," Tai thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day Sora went to the Odiba Pharmacy, she browsed through the isles until she came across the diet pills she saw an add for on TV. She quickly paid for them, and after reading the instructions she popped a pill into her mouth. She then headed home, where her mother was preparing dinner....  
  
Sora moved her dinner around her plate...  
  
"Sora you've hardly touched your dinner," her mother exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not very hungry, Mama," Sora explained.  
  
"Alright, I'll clean up," her mother said and cleared off the table.  
  
Sora headed to the bathroom to weigh herself....  
  
  
Sora was rather hungry the next day but popped a diet pill in her mouth right after she left her apartment for school.  
  
  
Sora's first class was almost unbearable, she was so hungry. As soon as the class was over she popped another pill in her mouth...   
  
  
It was now lunch, and Sora was very tempted to order a whole pizza...but instead she ordered a sandwich, an apple and an iced tea.   
  
She then walked over to the table where she found Tai and Yamato eating their lunch. Tai glanced over to Sora's lunch tray with concern. He shook it off…  
  
"Tai are you hungry?" Sora asked.  
  
"What? Yeah…" Tai replied quickly.  
  
"Well you can have my lunch…" Sora began.  
  
"NO!" Tai practically screamed.  
  
Sora and Yamato looked at Tai confused.  
  
"It's alright, I've got my own lunch," Tai said quickly and turned to his lunch and began eating.  
  
"Okay," said Sora and she then took a bite out of her sandwich. It was like heaven, she had been so hungry, but she then remembered about her diet. Sora sighed, she took a sip of her iced tea and read the nutrition information on the side of the bottle. Tai watched her, his face was full with concern...  
  
"What is up with her??? First she starts eating less, and now she's reading about calories and crap...is she sick? She doesn't look sick, she looks perfectly fine to me, but of course Sora ALWAYS looks fine to me..." Tai thought.  
  
"Sora, are you feeling sick?" Tai asked Sora, looking straight at her, waiting for her response.  
  
"What? No, I'm fine. Why do you ask Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's just nothing really, anyways I've got to go to soccer practice. See you guys later? Oh yeah, me and Koushiro were thinking that we all go out for a game of soccer on Thursday, you know all of us. Jyou's even coming. You up for it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure!" Sora chirped.  
  
"That's fine with me, hey I've got to go too, see you guys later," Yamato said and headed off.  
  
"Later Sora!" Tai yelled and walked off.  
  
Sora looked down at her lunch, she took another few bites of her sandwich and one bite of her apple. She then took her tray and emptied it into the garbage. She popped another pill into her mouth.  
  
As soon as Sora arrived home after school she was headed towards the bathroom to weigh herself. Sora slowly walked towards the scale and stepped up on it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was exhausted after another soccer practice. He was perspiring and was extremely tired. He took a seat on a bench to rest. Sora came to mind...  
  
"I know Sora says that she's not sick but, but I know there is something wrong!" Tai thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sora sighed as she got off the scale.   
  
"I gained 5 pounds?" Sora said to herself  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted and looked away at the toilet **uh oh**. Sora thought for a moment...  
  
"No one's home, I might as well give it a try..."  
  
Sora put her fingers in her mouth slowly reached to her throat and pushed down. Sora began coughing and gagging. She eventually got it all out...**Okay, she puked...she barfed...unless you didn't realize what she was doing!** She was glad the calories were out of her system, but the smell was absolutely disgusting.  
  
"It was only a test, but the calories are out and I don't have to worry," Sora said.  
  
  
Sora was running laps in gym class, it seemed like to her that she was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. She was slowly trailing behind everyone, almost unable to take it much longer. She craved for food, she needed it desperately...lunch had passed less than an hour ago. Sora walked off to get a drink, she then headed towards her bag and popped another pill into her mouth...Sora sat down on the bench for a few minutes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taichi and Koushiro were waiting patiently for the others to arrive at Odiba City Park. A figure was in the distance...  
  
"Is that Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
"It appears so..." Koushiro said but Tai had already ran off to greet her. Koushrio shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Hey Tai!" Sora greeted.  
  
"Hey Sora, ready for a good game of soccer? Or have you lost it..." Tai asked her.  
  
"Who me? Well Tai, I don't know...I haven't played in a while..." Sora explained.  
  
"So then it'll be easier for me to beat you!" Tai said even though he knew that Sora would be on his team. Tai dragged Sora off to the field where Koushiro was talking to Yamato and Jyou.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tai cheerfully said.  
  
"Hey..." Jyou replied. "What's up with Tai?" Jyou whispered to Yamato.  
  
"Sora arrived," Yamato explained.  
  
Jyou nodded his head and then noticed that Takeru, Hakari and the others had arrived.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Davis yelled.  
  
They all greeted each other and eventually began the game of soccer. Tai, Sora, Yamato, Hikari and Takeru were one team and the other team consisted of Daisuke, Koushiro, Jyou, Miyako and Iori.  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed and Tai's team was beating Daisuke's team horribly. **^_~** Sora was getting worn out, she felt like she was going to faint any moment now...as a matter of fact she did. **Tee hee**  
  
Tai ran quickly over to Sora, wondering what was wrong.   
  
"Sora! Sora! Wake up! What the hell is going on? Come on Sora!" Tai yelled half way near hysteria.  
  
Sora slowly regained consciousness and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Tai's big brown eyes, she could stare into them all day...  
  
"Sora!" Tai exclaimed and held Sora close **KAWAII!!! **.  
  
"AHEM!" Daisuke said.  
  
Tai realized what he was doing and let go of Sora. He blushed and turned away from the already blushing Sora...  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" Miyako asked.  
  
Tai turned back at Sora and said, "You said you weren't sick..."  
  
"I'm not, I'm just tired," Sora explained softly.  
  
"Well you scared the living crap out of Tai," Yamato smirked.  
  
Tai and Sora began blushing again...  
  
"Well I'll take Sora home and you guys can continue playing," Tai said and helped Sora to her feet.  
  
  
Tai and Sora had finally arrived at her apartment; they didn't speak a word on the way there. Tai had decided to break the silence, for it was irritating him.  
  
"Sora are you sure that there's nothing wrong?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Yes, you can stop worrying yourself to death! I don't need you worrying about me 24/7" Sora blurted but as soon as she finished her sentence she regretted every word that she said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Tai said and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Tai, I..." Sora began...  
  
"Well, I'm going to let you rest. Good night, Sora. I hope you'll be better in the morning," Tai said and turned around and headed home.  
  
Sora entered her apartment and closed the door. She leaned back on the door and began breaking down in tears...  
  
"What is wrong with me?" Sora said to herself aloud.  
  
Sora was basically starving she headed towards her fridge and got out some ice cream. **The relaxing food, yummy** She ate two bowls in less than 10 minutes, she then just remembered about her weight…  
  
She headed towards the bathroom once again, towards the scale once again, no change but it wasn't good enough. Not for Tai, not for anyone, not for her or so she thought.  
  
Fingers…  
  
Mouth…  
  
Throat…  
  
Down…  
  
Up…  
  
It…  
  
Comes…   
  
  
Sora sighed in relief, she left the bathroom and headed to her room, she was exhausted.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tai, was it just me or has Sora lost weight all of a sudden?" Kari asked.  
  
"I've noticed too…" Tai agreed.  
  
"Is she dieting?" Kari asked eyes widened.  
  
"I don't understand why she would, it's worrying me," Tai admitted.  
  
"I know! How about you go cook her dinner or something tomorrow night?" Kari suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea Kari! Thanks!" Tai said and gave Kari a hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sora awoke the next morning, she got ready for school and…took a look at herself in the mirror **the evil mirror**. She was revolted, sickened, disgusted she hit the mirror away with her hand, which caused it to fall. Sora watched in shock as the mirror shattered into many little pieces that were scattered all over her bedroom floor. As Sora picked up the pieces of the broken mirror she thought to herself about superstition.  
  
"It's just hype, that's all…but maybe I will have bad luck for seven years. Maybe that means Tai will never feel the same about me that I do him." Sora worried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was completely content while walking to school, feeling awfully proud of himself actually…even thought HE didn't think of the idea. Oh well what did it matter…  
  
In the distance he saw whom…Sora? Yes it was Sora! Tai ran up to Sora who was walking slowly, she seemed distracted.  
  
"Sora!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? Oh Tai!" Sora said.  
  
"I was thinking, how would you like to come over to my place tonight and have dinner?" Tai asked her with pleading eyes.  
  
Sora was about to say no but Tai's big brown eyes were filled with such happiness, such hope, she couldn't say no. She sighed but reluctantly agreed. Tai was ecstatic, he grabbed Sora's arm and ran to school with Sora dragging along behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora had arrived at Tai's apartment, she was rather nervous. She has been "visiting" the toilet after eating almost every meal now for the past few days. She couldn't stop; it was an addiction it was like a drug. If it was going to get those calories out of her system and give her the perfect image, the perfect figure, the perfect girl for Tai, she would keep on going. She popped another pill in her mouth…  
  
Sora knocked on the door and Tai came rushing to the door to greet her.   
  
"Hey Tai," Sora greeted.  
  
"Hey Sora, come in," Tai said and opened the door for Sora.  
  
Sora sat down by Tai's kitchen table, which was elegantly decorated, courtesy of Kari of course. There was a lobster in the center, which looked absolutely delicious, Sora hasn't eaten anything lately that had such a great flavor you could smell it **I'm hungry…sorry ^_^ hmmm lobster**. In her mind she was practically drooling, but no, calories, nothing but calories, calories that would make her gain weight, she couldn't…unless…  
  
Tai sat down across from Sora with a cute grin across his face, he seemed rather pleased with himself. He had done all of this, with the occasional help of Kari and perhaps he could discuss things with Sora, or maybe she'll forget about dieting, she looked so thin, she looked as if she was a twig or a toothpick!   
  
"Dinner looks great Tai," Sora commented.  
  
"Really? You think so? Thanks!" Tai grinned.  
  
"I'm practically starving…"   
  
Tai's eyes widened…  
  
Sora took notice and picked up her fork and began eating, Tai was more relax and then began eating as well, and they began conversing and other such. The evening was simply perfect, or so it seemed until they had just finished dinner.  
  
Tai laid back in his chair and sighed, he was stuffed ** awww**. Sora slowly got up and headed towards…the washroom.  
  
Well you know what she did…  
  
Fingers  
  
Mouth  
  
Throat  
  
Down  
  
Up  
  
No more…  
  
Sora sighed once again. She washed her hands and sprayed the washroom with air-freshener she found in the cupboards. Sora returned to find Tai looking at her rather strangely.  
  
"Sora are you okay?" Tai asked her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um…yeah I'll be okay but it's getting late so I should be going. Goodnight Tai thanks for dinner," Sora said quickly and practically ran out the door.   
  
Tai sighed; he just shook his head and tried not to think about it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's 11:30 at Sora's apartment, Sora's in bed right after she weighed herself. A door slammed shut, Sora's mother is home.  
  
"I keep on forgetting to buy a new scale…" Sora's mother mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tai! How'd it go?" Kari asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Great…I think…" Tai said.  
  
"Think?" Kari asked him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well she went to the washroom and I heard these choking like noises when she came out she just rushed home…" Tai explained.  
  
Kari stepped back, she thought…but shook it off.  
  
Tai sighed.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, maybe she was having…upset stomach?" Kari suggested.  
  
"Maybe…" Tai said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later…  
  
A whistle blows…  
  
"Sora, you haven't been doing so well for the past week or so. Is something wrong?" Sora's coach asked her.  
  
"What? No I just haven't been feeling well," Sora explained.  
  
"Alright, but I want you to see a doctor if it gets worse," Sora's coach instructed.  
  
Sora sighed and nodded her head. She looked at her watch and it was almost noon. Time of lunch…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was walking down the street and saw Sora in the distance. He was about to go out for lunch, maybe Sora would like to join him. Tai ran up to Sora **again…tee hee*.  
  
"Tai! Hi!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! I'm was going to grab some pizza do you wanna come?" Tai asked her cheerfully.  
  
"Ummm…."   
  
"Great! Let's go!" Tai said and dragged Sora to the pizza parlor.  
  
"TAI!!!" Sora yelled shakily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai and Sora sat down at a table, Tai order 3 slices of pizza while Sora ordered one, and Tai's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Sora is that ALL?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Yes!" Sora exclaimed. "Sorry…"  
  
Tai just shut up…  
  
When the pizza arrived Tai practically inhaled his first slice. Sora just sat looking at her slice…  
  
"The fat, the oil, the calories…all in that one slice," she thought.  
  
Tai just finished his second piece and noticed Sora staring at her slice.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat that?" Tai asked her.  
  
Sora slowly picked up the pizza and took once satisfying bite from it. Never had she thought pizza had ever tasted so good.  
  
Tai sighed in relief and started on his third slice. Sora eventually finished that ONE slice. She tried to fight the urge of "visiting" the toilet but she couldn't, she gave in and headed for the restrooms.  
  
In  
  
Throat  
  
Down  
  
Up  
  
It  
  
Comes  
  
Again…  
  
Sora returned to the table where she found Tai ordering another slice. "How come he isn't fat?" She wondered.  
  
"Hey, I got to go finish up my geography homework. Ato!" Sora said and headed out the door.  
  
Tai sighed, something came rolling towards his feat. It was a bottle…  
  
' Diet Pills ' it read.   
  
"What the heck…Sora…."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora closed up her geography textbook. Her phone rang she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Sora, it's Tai"  
  
"Hey Tai,"  
  
"We need to talk, I'll meet you at the park. Bye"  
  
Tai hung up.  
  
"He was in a rush…" Sora thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora saw Tai standing in the middle of the soccer field. He was looking at the sun beginning to set.  
  
"Tai?" Sora said.  
  
Tai turned around to face Sora. "I found these when you left," he said as he held up her bottle of dieting pills.  
  
Sora gasped and stepped back.  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking?!?!" Tai yelled.  
  
"I just…" Sora began.  
  
"WHAT?! WANTED TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK LIKE A FREAKING TWIG?!?!" Tai asked.  
  
"I'M NOT A TWIG TAI!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Look at yourself darn it! You look sick!" Tai shouted.  
  
"I'm FAT! Now give me my pills!!!!" Sora demanded.  
  
"You wanna know what the freak I think if your pills?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora just looked at him.  
  
Tai threw the pills in the distance, out of sight.  
  
"TAI?! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" Sora asked him.  
  
"You don't need them! You're going to get sick! You can seriously do damage to yourself! You could die" Tai exclaimed, his voice began getting weak…tears began to form…  
  
"WOULD YOU RATHER ME TAKE PILLS OR HOARK TIL MY HEART'S CONTENT?!" Sora asked him, near tears and half way near hysteria.  
  
Tai was shocked…but it began to make sense now, the dinner, at lunch…  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING?!!" Tai asked.  
  
"YES!" Sora screamed.  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOUSELF DAMN IT!!! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?!" Tai yelled.  
  
Sora was silent but tears began forming in her eyes…  
  
"Do you know what the hell would happen to me if something bad happened to you? I CARE ABOUT YOU DAMN IT!!! I wouldn't be able to get over it!!! Didn't you think about yourself? Your family? Your friends? ME?!?! I WOULD KILL MYSELF!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"I DID THIS FOR YOU!" Sora cried.  
  
Tai was confused… "For me?" he asked.  
  
"YES! I WANTED TO BE SLIM AND PERFECT FOR YOU!" Sora cried and at hysteria.  
  
"You are perfect," Tai said.  
  
"No I'm not damn it! I'm freaking ugly, I'm freaking fat and I'm everything you don't want. You don't know how it is to feel ugly everyday. I'm a damn dog compared to Mimi! I'm a horrendous ugly hag who doesn't deserve to live! I don't want to go on and not have you…" Sora cried.  
  
Tai was speechless but if he didn't say something soon Sora would be shatter inside emotionally.  
  
"I love you," Tai said.  
  
"No you don't! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT!" Sora refused to believe it. She turned around, not facing Tai.  
  
Tai grabbed Sora and made her look at him.  
  
"Now if you don't believe me then why would I be here right now?" Tai asked her.  
  
"You don't want me to die," Sora sniffed.  
  
"But what did I say before?" Tai said.  
  
"That you would kill yourself but you-" Sora was cut off. Tai's finger was on her lips.  
  
"No, I would and I'm not just saying that. I love you and I couldn't go on without you. So I won't let anything happen to you," Tai said.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Sora asked him.  
  
"Of course!" Tai said and give Sora a sweet kiss on the lips. **Sound familiar? ^_~**  
  
The End  
  
No I am not bulimic!!! Dear god…this is for all you damn chicas that say your fat and your not. I got over that phase now so can you!!! I'm sorry that was a very queer fic but I was just mad. Alright! Next ficcy be in a while!  
  
E-mail: shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
ICQ: 44473419  
Site: http://taisora.cjb.net  
  



End file.
